The Blindfolded King
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Jauh di Marschrede, 2307, ketika para manusia telah dibodohi oleh segala teknologi yang meyakinkanmu tak ada yang fana di dunia ini, masih ada mereka, yang berjuang untuk tidak membiarkan bangkitnya sang Black King yang akan membawa dunia pada suatu kebodohan terbesar, tanpa kita sadari… Dystopian-Chess-Cardverse!AU/USUK/Romano x Male!Indonesia/OC Male!Indo & Fem!Indo


.

Selamat datang di Marschrede.

Planet nun jauh di galaksi Andromeda, yang dikelilingi oleh tiga bulan dan matahari hanya muncul tiga hari sekali selama 12 jam saja. Planet yang besarnya bisa kau samakan dengan planet Mars dalam susunan tata suryamu, dan tentunya jauh lebih maju dari bumimu yang kecil nan kotor itu.

Kami semua yang berada di sini jauh lebih superior daripada kalian―baik secara teknologi, intelegensia, bahkan kesehatan sampai literatur. Semua dari manusia yang lahir di planet ini punya kemampuan untuk mengubah unsur―atau dengan nistanya, kalian panggil sihir. Planet kami punya segalanya yang tak kau miliki, dan tentunya, tak akan ada kejahatan yang akan nampak di matamu.

Dalam satu planet ini, hanya ada satu negeri yang dikuasai oleh satu pemerintahan. Pemerintahan otoriter dan totaliter yang dikontrol oleh sekumpulan organisasi bawah tanah terkuat, beserta dengan pengontrol "kebenaran" yang tak pernah salah―

―Eh?

Katamu aku bohong karena aku berkata tak ada kejahatan sementara kuceritakan semua ini padamu? Hmpfh, naif dan bodoh sekali kau. Yang kukatakan tadi itu "kejahatan tak akan nampak di matamu." dan aku tak bilang tentang "tak ada kejahatan sama sekali."

Dan sekarang kau mau bilang kalau kata-kataku tak masuk akal? Ah, kejam sekali kalian.

Tapi percaya atau tidak, itu terserah kau saja.

Sebab kutahu kalian hanya senang mendengar perihal manis, tapi aku disini hanya mengisahkan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

**The Blindfolded King**  
_Part 0 _― _Prologue [0/7]_

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

_Gayatri Mayang Pratama & Raka Pratama Mandala © Ferra Rii_

_Laras Sukma Nusantara © sherry-me_

_Skyfall ( Song ) © Adele & Paul Epworth_

**WARNING**

Dystopian-Cardverse-Chess!AU/RomaMale!Indo/NethFem!Indo/OC Male & Fem!Indonesia/Extreme OOC/Explicit languages/slight lime/later USUK, SpaMano, DenNor, RomaVene, SuFin

* * *

_This is the end._

* * *

**04.18  
Basilica of Diamonds  
Isle of Iviera**

Tembakan demi tembakan terdengar dengan sangat kencang, ditambah dengan gema pada ruangan yang memegang unsur kencang _Neo-Renaissance _seperti ini, suara-suara kehancuran tembok dan ledakan-ledakan lainnya, diikuti dengan erangan serta decakan menjadi terdengar sangat memilukan di telinga. Sesosok wanita dengan rambut sebahu, lengkap dengan jepit rambut rangkaian bunga-bunga Arumdalu di sisi kiri kepalanya tersebut mendecak kesal, lantaran melihat bangunan bersejarah tempat dirinya dibesarkan ini hancur.

Namun tak ada waktu baginya kala itu untuk memikirkan lukisan-lukisan indah yang hancur diiringi dengan patung-patung dari ratusan tahun yang lalu melebur ditelan api. Sekarang masalah seorang lelaki dengan rambut kuning―oke, sebenarnya ia benci mengatakan ini, tapi kenyataannya, rambut lelaki itu memang terlihat _silky-oh-so-fabulous_―yang semenjak tadi sudah menyerangnya dengan membabi buta.

Wanita itu menilik ke arah pasangannya, yang ternyata juga tidak berakhir baik. Sosok lelaki berambut jabrik tersebut jelas sekali kewalahan menghadapi serangan membabi buta yang ditujukan ke arahnya. Mereka tengah menjaga pintu yang benar-benar tak boleh dibuka orang-orang dengan pakaian yang didominasi hitam ini, atau benar-benar celakalah mereka.

"Gayatri!"

Pasangannya tersebut memanggil dirinya, dan tanpa perlu banyak kata-kata terlontar, Gayatri langsung menghampiri sosok lelaki dengan _scarf_ biru-putih itu, dan mengambil sisi di bagian punggungnya, membuat formasi _back-to-back_. Nampak lelaki itu sedikit lega ketika merasakan bahu mereka saling bergesekan, dan ia mulai mengangkat tongkatnya, sementara dengan sebuah kata sandi dalam bahasa yang tidak diketahui siapa pun, lelaki itu telah mengubah tongkat tersebut menjadi sebuah tameng besar. "Sekarang, Gayatri!" teriakan bermaksud instruksi itu dilontarkan oleh sang lelaki dengan jubah kuning keemasan tersebut.

Wanita bermata abu-abu tersebut tidak membuang banyak waktu lagi. Dengan tangkas, ia mengeluarkan dua buah senjata―keris dan parang, kalau wanita itu menamainya―yang berkilat. Mengumpulkan atom-atom yang terkumpul di sekitarnya, sehingga membuat dua senjata yang berada di tangannya puluhan kali lipat lebih keras dari materi terkuat sekali pun. Dua senjata itu ia gunakan untuk menebas seorang dengan rambut _sandy blonde_ yang sejak tadi nampaknya sudah mengeluarkan sihir-sihir aneh yang didukung dengan persenjataannya yang canggih, dan itulah halangan terbesar Gayatri dan pasangannya itu dalam melindungi apa yang ada di balik pintu tersebut.

"Ternyata, _Holy Priestess of Diamonds_ masih menggunakan senjata tradisional seperti ini." Terdengar jelas cemoohan dari sang penyihir beralis tebal, yang mengaku dirinya adalah sang _Black Queen_. "Pantas saja gereja ini tak pernah bisa maju."

"Jangan salah sangka, _Black Queen_. Yang tradisional memang selalu yang terbaik."

Kata-kata itu dibuktikan dengan betapa cepatnya wanita itu menggunakan kedua kakinya yang lincah untuk melompat dan melakukan manuver di udara. Menghajar dan melancarkan tusukan kepada lelaki dengan pakaian hitam yang berhiaskan _lining_ neon biru terang, dan sungguh, itu terlihat _agak_ ketat, kalau menurut Gayatri. Ia yakinkan semua tusukan tersebut mengenai sang _Black Queen_, yang kini nampak kewalahan karena tubuh wanita yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu benar-benar menyerangnya dengan mematikan. Coba saja ia tak bisa melakukan trik regenerasi, mungkin sejak tadi ia sudah menjadi seonggok daging mati.

Gayatri yang mengetahui hal ini mendecak kesal. Sialan, lawannya itu rupanya bisa regenerasi, dan ia tak tahu darimana ia dapat menghalangi lelaki itu melakukan regenerasi lebih lanjut. Pastinya akan susah, apalagi dia bukan tipe _pure magician_ seperti lawannya ini, dan mengingat _Black Queen _alias Arthur Kirkland yang merupakan salah satu alumnus penyihir terbaik di universitas nomor satu di Marschrede, Gayatri benar-benar kesal pada lelaki dengan pikiran licik semacam ini.

Tapi bukan Gayatri Mayang Pratama namanya jika ia sudah menyerah secepat ini. Ia mengeluarkan senjata-senjata yang tersembunyi di balik jubah kuningnya, dan wanita dengan jubah kuning yang melapisi pakaian dari kulit yang keras dan fleksibel di baliknya itu melemparkan semua yang ada. Pisau, _shuriken_, dan beberapa benda seperti sumpit yang ternyata tajamnya tak terkira. Benar saja, Arthur memang bukan seorang _meele wizard_ yang seperti Gayatri, yang kini menyeringai kecil karena berhasil menyudutkan sesaat laki-laki mantan kekasihnya dulu kala.

"_Bind!"_

Ia melemparkan lima buah pisau, yang kemudian mengeluarkan rantai dari titanium yang cukup keras, membelit sang penyihir alias _Black Queen _itu sampai tak bisa berkutik. "Diam dulu kau disitu, dan jangan berpikir untuk menggunakan sihir kalau tak mau membuang tenagamu. Tak akan ada gunanya."

Gayatri berlari sekencang yang ia mampu ke tempat tuannya satu itu, menjumpai sang tuan jabrik tengah kesulitan melawan dua orang―sejak kapan musuh tuannya bertambah?―dan itu membuat seorang Gayatri harus berpikir keras karena tenaganya sudah cukup terkuras banyak menghadapi sang _Black Queen_ tadi.

"_Meneer,_ anda tidak apa-apa?"

Sapaan lembut itu kembali terdengar di telinga sang _meneer_. Lega mendengar suara manis itu kembali terdengar. Setidaknya tanpa harus menyempatkan sekali pandang, lelaki tinggi dengan rambut yang seolah melawan gravitasi tersebut tahu bahwa anak didik kesayangannya itu masih selamat. Tetapi rasa lega itu segera berangsur pergi dengan cepat, perihal bahwa kali ini mereka tengah diserang dua orang―yang satu dengan rambut hitam panjang, sang _Black Knight_, beserta satu lagi dengan rambut _silky-oh-so-fabulous_ yang tadi sempat ia singgung, asumsinya sang _Black Bishop_―dan keduanya ini sama sekali tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja, walau lawannya itu pun adalah dirinya, Willem van Leeuwen, sang _Holy Priest of Diamonds_.

"_Meneer_, sihir _Bind_ milik saya tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi untuk menghadang _Black Queen_. Sebaiknya anda juga bergegas untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan ini." Gayatri berucap, dan kemudian maju menyerang sang _Black Knight_―yang kalau ia tak salah ingat, namanya adalah Wang Yao―dengan trik yang lebih difokuskan ke arah _defense_. Atas, lalu kanan, diikuti dengan kiri, segala serangan yang saling beruntun dan mematikan itu diarahkan kepadanya. Lelaki dengan paras yang agak berkesan unik tersebut memang seperti kata rumornya, memiliki kecepatan dan ketangguhan fisik yang luar biasa.

Melihat kondisi yang sangat mendesak ini, satu-satunya yang terlintas di kepala sang _meneer _adalah mengurung dua orang ini dengan sihir _barrier_ milik Gayatri, tapi mengingat adanya sang _Black Bishop_ yang benar-benar ahli dalam _counter-magic_, serta kekuatan fisik _Black Knight_, kemungkinan akan lamanya anak didiknya satu itu bisa menahan _barrier_ yang akan ia lepaskan tak akan lama.

Tapi kalau ia tak gunakan taktik tersebut, sekali lagi, di kepala pemilik _iris forest green _tersebut, masih menyimpan sebuah premonisi buruk. Di tengah-tengah maneuver menghindar serta _counter-magic_ kepada sang _Black Bishop _berupa _dual gun_ miliknya yang berhiaskan garis-garis lampu neon hijau yang menembakkan tembakan-tembakan berupa sihir yang dikompres menjadi sebesar peluru, ia merasakan suatu ketakutan besar. Sangat besar―

**_DUAR!_**

―dan sungguh, tak pernah ketakutannya itu terbukti salah, sialnya.

Dentuman besar yang menggelegar, terdengar dari sudut barat daya gereja bergaya campuran _neo-renaissance _dan _baroque_ yang menjadi tempat berkumpulnya para pengikut yang masih percaya di setiap pagi hari. "Gayatri, _barrier_!" dan ia benar-benar harus meminta waktu untuk memastikan bahwa 'makam' yang selama ini mereka jaga mati-matian masih tetap aman. Dengan instruksi demikian, sang wanita dengan tubuh mungil tersebut mengurung dua orang tersebut dalam satu _barrier_ berbentuk bola besar tersebut.

Sang _meneer_―yang bernama Willem van Leeuwen tersebut―berlari menuju asal suara ledakan, dan menemui sesosok orang yang sangat ia tak ingin temui. Sosok lelaki besar dengan _scarf_ putih yang kontras dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam dengan _lining_ biru neon, tersenyum manis kepada dirinya. Di tangan kirinya terbelit rantai dengan hiasan-hiasan aneh, menyeret sebuah peti hitam pekat besar dalam balutan bordiran emas. Tepat di tengah peti tersebut, terdapat sebuah gembok besar dengan untaian rantai yang sangat kompleks.

"Ah, _privet_." Sapa sang _Black Rook _dengan senyum manisnya, yang saat ini sebenarnya sama sekali tidak perlu diperhatikan. "Aku mohon permisi, karena aku harus membawa ini pergi dahulu, da."

Willem menggerutukkan kedua giginya, pertanda bahwa ia sangat kesal. _Black Rook_ terkenal selalu menjadi yang terkuat dalam pertahanan, dan mengingat ia adalah sejenis dengan Gayatri, seorang _melee wizard_, ia tak bisa macam-macam dengan sosok bernama asli Ivan Braginski yang masih menyeret peti besar yang nampaknya berat tersebut tanpa perasaan terganggu sama sekali.

Sosok _Holy Priest of Diamonds_ tersebut mengambil ancang-ancang bersiap. Sekali lagi, ia bukanlah seorang _melee wizard _dan kondisi itu sama sekali tak menguntungkan dirinya dalam model pertarungan seperti ini. Lawannya punya banyak kemampuan di atasnya, berterima-kasihlah atas kemampuan lelaki ini yang diberkahi kemampuan sihir, tidak seperti dirinya. Tetapi memangnya ia segampang itu menyerah? Bahkan jika sabetan yang ia lancarkan di sebelah kiri lalu atas dari lelaki besar ber-_scarf_ itu tak kena sama sekali, sekali-kali, Willem van Leewuen tak akan berkata menyerah.

Masalahnya, tak gampang menyerah itu tak cukup kuat untuk menghalangi sihir asap yang dilontarkan oleh Ivan. Sekali asap yang telah menutupi pandangannya, semua anggota _Black Army_ telah tiada dan Gayatri pun kembali menghampiri tuannya yang kini telah merutuk penuh rasa kesal.

"Sial!" sang lelaki dengan mata hijau gemilang tersebut merutuk kesal. "Gayatri, pergi ke tempat _Spades_, biar kulaporkan masalah ini ke _Joker_."

"_Ja, meneer_."

* * *

_Hold your breathe and count to ten._

* * *

**07.03  
Level 235, Skyfall Tower  
Capitol City**

Wanita dengan kilau mata abu-abu pada kirinya dan cokelat pada kanannya tersebut menarik sarung tangan di tangan kanannya, menunjukkan tato berbentuk wajik dengan semacam _bar code_ di tengahnya. Sang penjaga―yang sebenarnya berupa sebuah _droid_ berwarna putih kapas, sementara bagian tangan kirinya dilengkapi senjata semacam _laser gun_―melakukan semacam _scanning_ untuk konfirmasi identitas sebelum pintu masuk besi besar di depannya dibukakan.

Ini puncak dari menara Skyfall, bangunan tertinggi di planet sedang bernama Marschrede ini. Tempatnya 125.000 karyawan bekerja dalam bidang _Law Enforcement_ dalam satu gedung ini. Pengurus dari seluruh aktifitas kejahatan dan keadilan dalam satu planet, dan gedung teraman di sudut Marschrede mana pun. Gayatri Mayang Pratama yang tengah mendapati dirinya di lantai teratas yang hampir 80% dari dindingnya dibangun dengan kaca tahan laser dan granat itu hanya mampu menatap kesal. Jadi ia berada di tempat yang paling ia benci ini lagi, ya?

Merasa tak ada siapa-siapa yang menyambutnya, wanita mungil dengan cape kuning pastel dihiasi _lining_ emas terang yang menutupi sebagian _dress one-piece_ cokelat muda selutut berhiaskan sepatu _boots_ cokelat tua itu menghampiri salah satu sisi ruangan itu. Menatap kagum pada pemandangan menakjubkan di bawahnya. Sebuah kota besar, dipenuhi gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Mobil-mobil anti gravitasi bergerak dengan tenaga magnet bumi sesuai jalur yang sudah disediakan, membentuk sebuah Capitol City yang demikian kompleks.

Berbeda dengan pulau tempatnya tinggal, _Isle of Iviera_ yang kecil nan tenang...

"¡Hola, Gayatri!"

Seseorang menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dari belakang, membuat Gayatri terkejut bukan main. "Antonio!" ia menyerukan nama lelaki dengan _coat_ biru tua berhiaskan banyak straps serta rantai-rantai kecil yang sudah mengejutkannya barusan. "Ufft, ada apa?"

"Ve, bukankah kami yang harus bertanya 'tumben sekali kau datang, pagi-pagi pula~' kepadamu, Gya?" sesosok lelaki lainnya yang mengenakan jubah biru laut dalam kini memeluknya, dan mencium pipi kiri milik Gayatri―yang tadi ia panggil dengan nama kecil wanita itu. "_Buongiorno_, Gya."

Gayatri tak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika disambut oleh lelaki dengan paras yang nampak sangat kanak-kanak itu yang bernama asli Feliciano Vargas. "_Buongiorno_, Feli―maksudku, _Queen_." sambutnya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya di depan Feliciano, dilanjutkan kepada Antonio. "Dan halo juga padamu, _Jack_."

Antonio kembali menepuk-nepuk kepala sang Holy Priestess of Diamond itu, "Ah kau ini, Gya. Sopan saja kok terpaksa~" yang mengundang sebuah jitakan dari sang _Queen of Spades_ di sebelahnya. "Aw! Maaf, _Queen_! Jadi Gya, ada apa datang sepagi ini?"

Gayatri mendesah berat, menatap pada jam tangan berbentuk wajik berlapis AMOLED **(1)** di tangan kanannya, sebelum menatap serius pada dua dari empat petinggi _Spades_, lembaga keamanan satu-satunya di _Marschrede_. "Berita darurat, pastinya." tutur wanita _hetero-chrome_ satu itu. "Bahaya Tingkat 7X. Aku harus menghadap langsung kepada _King_."

Tingkat 7X. Tingkatan tanda bahaya tertinggi yang biasanya melibatkan kriminal Kelas IX dengan hukuman _cryogenic_ yang berhasil lolos. Jikalau berita ini telah terkonfirmasi, maka harus langsung diberitahukan kepada _King of Spades_, pemegang pangkat tertinggi dalam operasional keamanan _Spades_. Karena itulah, sang _Jack_ dan _Queen of Spades_ langsung membimbing Gayatri masuk ke ruangan dengan dinding penuh dengan kaligrafi bahasa tradisional dari distrik Asia.

"Kami tinggalkan kau disini, Ve. Perintah _King_ tak memperbolehkan kami masuk ke dalam kecuali mendapatkan panggilan pribadi darinya atau kalau tak membawa berita bahaya tingkat 7X."

Ditinggalkannya wanita itu oleh dua orang tadi dalam ruangan besar tersebut. Ia mendapati sebuah ranjang besar dengan kelambu polos kemerahan semi transparan, dengan siluet dua orang di baliknya. Pastilah itu sang _King_ dengan... Entahlah. Ia hanya bisa berkata satu hal :

"Menjijikkan."

Melihat dua bayangan yang tengah beradu mulut di balik kelambu merah tersebut, sementara nampak satu siluet itu mendominasi yang satunya lagi. Erangan dan desahan mengikuti bagaimana tangan sang pendominasi mengeksplorasi tubuh yang mengerang akan kenikmatan dari setiap sentuhan dan kecupan di sekujur tubuhnya. Mungkin saja jika Gayatri tidak mengutarkan kata penuh sinis tersebut, dua orang itu masih akan melanjutkan aksi panas penuh gairah... Atau mungkin, lebih parah.

Terdengar sebuah decakan kesal, dan kemudian kelambu itu tersibak, seiring dengan keluarnya sesosok lelaki dengan kriwil aneh yang mencuat ke atas, tidak memakai apa-apa terkecuali sehelai selimut untuk menutupi pinggang ke bawah. Raut wajahnya yang demikian berkerut sudah menjadi bukti jelas bahwa lelaki itu nampak marah, dan mungkin jika dirinya bukan Gayatri Mayang Pratama, bukan tidak mungkin lagi jika ia dihukum mati karena... Karena yah, inilah _King of Spades_, penguasa yang menggunakan hukum untuk melakukan pelecehan pada setiap ayat hukum.

"Che, mau apa kau kemari, pendeta jalang."

Lovino Vargas, nama pengemban jabatan _King of Spades_, adalah seorang yang sangat dibenci oleh Gayatri. Terang saja, dia sudah lebih dari tahu bahwa si pemimpin penumpas kejahatan inilah eksistensi kejahatan terbesar _Marschrede_.

Dan yang membuatnya semakin dendam adalah inilah orang yang telah menodai adik kembarnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari, idiot?" lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut mengangkat dagu sang wanita, menatap malas dengan segelintir rasa ingin membunuh. "Kau perlu dihukum mati, atas dasar telah menginterupsi diskusi rahasia petinggi."

Gayatri menampar tangan itu hingga memerah panas. Tak lupa juga dengan desisan akan ketidaksukaan. "Para _Holy Priests_ dan _Holy Priestesses of Diamonds_ punya autorisasi spesial yang bahkan tak bisa diganggu oleh _King of Spades_ sekali pun, ingat itu." desis Gayatri. "Dan apanya yang menginterupsi diskusi penting? Penistaan terhadap makhluk ciptaan Sang Pencipta itu terdengar lebih tepat. Cepat bertobat sajalah kau, _King_."

Ironis, terlalu ironis. Sang penegak hukum malah menyalahgunakan hukumnya sendiri.

Lovino tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai penuh rasa keji. "_Bene_, persetan dengan autoritas itu, dan jangan suruh aku mengaku dosa lagi. Bersyukur saja kau punya para _Jokers_ yang melindungimu dari belakang." tuturnya. "Jadi, ada apa? Kuharap kau punya berita yang cukup pantas untuk didengar atau aku benar-benar akan memutilasimu sekarang."

"Kuharap bahaya tingkat 7X cukup untuk menjadi hiburanmu sekarang."

Lovino tertegun sesaat, lalu bergerak menuju satu meja yang berada tak jauh mereka. Ia ambil kaus lengan buntungnya yang berwarna hitam, juga tak lupa mengenakan satu celana panjang dan juga sepatu _army boots _yang belum terpasang dengan benar. "Ceritakan." Tuturnya, sembari duduk kembali pada kasur yang dilapisi seprai sutera tersebut.

"Ingat, aku tak akan menceritakan ini dua kali."

* * *

Black Army_._

_Sekelompok mafia kelas kakap yang tak kenal ampun dan sudah berjalan hampir sembilan generasi sebelum akhirnya sempat mati sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu, terima kasih berkat Lovino Vargas yang kala itu baru saja mulai menjabat sebagai _King of Spades _dan berhasil menghentikan kerisauan yang terjadi karena _Black Army _yang tak dapat lagi dikendalikan dan sudah berani 'bermain' secara terbuka. __Bahkan sosok lawan terkuatnya, sekelompok mafia yang bernama _White Death, _tidak dapat lagi menekan kekejaman yang sudah memakan banyak korban._

_Dan kala itu, _Black Army_ telah membunuh hampir 10.000 orang tak bersalah di _Marschrede, _tepat di bawah pimpinan seorang yang sadis dan kejam bernama Alfred F. Jones, sang _Black King.

_Alfred F. Jones pun tidak dapat dijatuhkan hukuman mati karena keringanan yang diberikan diterima oleh hakim kala itu. Maklumlah, suapan, seperti biasanya. Sehingga akhirnya sosok _Black King _itu hanya didakwa untuk hukuman _cryogenic_ selama 45 tahun di penjara bawah tanah _Basilica of Diamonds_ yang_―_seharusnya_―_tak dapat diinfiltrasi oleh siapa-siapa, dan untuk waktu yang temporer, keadaan _Marschrede _kembali tenang, dengan kekuasaan yang otoriter dan totaliter korup seperti biasanya._

_Kedatangan Lovino Vargas sebagai _King of Spades_ yang baru kala itu merupakan suatu berkah. Berkat dirinya lah, _Marschrede _kembali tenang_―_atau kurang lebih, seperti itulah orang-orang melihatnya._

_Tepat di bawah negeri ini, pada sebuah bawah tanah dunia ini, _Spades_ menggunakan kekuatan dari _White Death_ semata-mata hanya untuk mencari kharisma supaya para rakyat mampu percaya bahwa _Spades_ benar-benar merupakan sebuah lembaga yang dapat diandalkan dan tak akan main-main pada kejahatan. Tapi tentu, kalian tahu kan, kalau di dunia ini yang ada hanyalah kebohongan, namun kalian tak tahu untuk imbalan dari kharisma tersebut, nyawa seratus anak telah berpulang ke Sang Pencipta, 'bayaran' khusus untuk mereka, anak-anak dijadikan pelampiasan akan kenikmatan duniawi bagi para anggota _White Death.

_Manusia suka dibohongi. Mereka lebih memilih mencecap kebohongan manis dibandingkan merasakan kenyataan yang pahit. Tidakkah itu sifat dasar manusia?_

_Tapi kini, semua keadaan tenang ini akan berakhir._

_Karena _Black King, _telah kembali, dengan angkatan yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya._

* * *

"Itu saja?"

"Apalagi yang kau mau dengar memangnya?" dan sebuah decakan mengiringi Gayatri. Mengapa _King_ satu ini harus begitu bolot kadangkala…

"Biasanya kau akan menceramahiku dengan 'bertobatlah, manusia dilahirkan untuk mencintai sesama jenisnya' atau rentetan khotbahmu yang lain…"

Wanita dengan rambut pendek semi ikal tersebut kembali menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. "Dengar, aku bukannya punya dendam pada mereka yang penyuka sesama jenis, tapi..." Gayatri berpikir dan bergumam sesaat. "...tapi kau sudah kelewat batas, oke."

Lovino kembali berdecak. Kali ini menyulut tabung nikotin yang berbentuk sebuah pipa besi seperti sebuah sedotan tersebut. "Para penjaga _Basilica of Diamonds_ diberikan autorisasi khusus, tapi bukan berarti itu termasuk dalam memberikan perintah kepada _King_, bodoh."

Gayatri pun membuka pintu besar tempat di mana ia masuk sebelumnya, namun sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut, wanita dengan kulit yang agak gelap tersebut berdesis akan benci dan berucap akan satu hal. "Tapi sebagai kakak, aku masih punya autoritas untuk khawatir akan adikku, setidak-berdaya apa pun diriku."

Dan selanjutnya hanyalah suara pintu yang berdebam dan decakan dari sang _King of Spades_.

"Ayo Raka, pakai bajumu. Kita kerja sekarang."

.

_Feel the earth move_

_And then hear my heart burst again._

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Notes**

* * *

**(1) **_AMOLED_. Singkatan dari **active-matrix organic light-emitting diode**. Semacam teknologi yang digunakan dalam display handphone dan TV. Banyak diaplikasikan pada produk-produk milik Samsung, Nokia, dsb. Memiliki tingkat ketajaman / resolusi yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan LED/LCD/OLED, walau pun jika dibandingkan dengan sistem LCD, sistem AMOLED kurang terang jika terekspos sinar matahari berhubung terang maksimum yang dipancarkan lebih sedikit.

* * *

**A/N** : _Hello _OwO/ cerita multichap ini saya buat sebagai selingan dari kejenuhan saya menulis Redox… Iya, saya pasti lanjutin Redox, kok. Tapi ngeliat ceritanya yang masih suangat panjang, saya harus bener-bener rombak plotnya dulu, dan sebagai selingan, saya akan ngasih cerita ini yang… plotnya ( aja ) yang gak seberat Redox.

Cerita kali ini ngegabungin antara Allies-Nordics-Italy cs. Dalam mix fantasy OwO" jujur, ini baru pertama kali saya bikin beginian, jadi kalo banyak yang detailnya kelewatan, tolong kasitau saya, ya.

.

Bagi yang kurang bisa mereka-reka siapa aja pemerannya disini :

**Black Army **( Black Chess ) :

**Alfred F. Jones** – Black King

**Arthur Kirkland **― Black Queen

**Francis Bonnefoy** ― Black Bishop

**Wang Yao **― Black Knight

**Ivan Braginski **― Black Rook

.

**Spades **( trump card Spade ) :

**Lovino Vargas **― King of Spades

**Feliciano Vargas **― Queen of Spades

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo **― Jack of Spades

**Raka Pratama Mandala **― Ace of Spades

.

Tugas dan jabatannya bakal saya jabarin pelan-pelan di sepanjang jalan owo makasih ya udah baca.

Reviewnya, _pretty pleaseee_~? =w=)/


End file.
